A New Beginning
by Riyo-The-Protector
Summary: The year is A.C. 217. The project Stars has begun. Subject:Katrina Yuy Behavior:Very Hostile Can Heero and the other gundam pilots save their daughters before history repeats its self, or will the girls save them.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did, I would not be sitting in front of this computer._

A New Beginning

_Someone once said that there are two classes in the world, the hunter and the hunted. I am a hunter but even a hunter can be hunted._

I guess I should explain how I learned this to be true. It started off harmless enough. A daughter was born to wonderful and loving parents. They cared deeply for the child. The girl's life was a dream, but it would become a nightmare, at the age of six, the girl was taken from her home in the middle of the night. Her parents searched and searched, but they could not find her. Her mother and father used all their power and resources to try to find their daughter. However, they were not the only ones, all over the world five other families searched for their daughters who had also been taken. The families were all good friends and allies; they had all met each other during the war in A.C.195. They were known as rebels, queens, and other people, who played big parts in the war. They were known as heroes of the war, and true bringers of peace. They knew why their children had been taken. Because their fathers had great skill. The new rebels had taken them in hopes that they would have the same skills. They feared for their children, but some were deep inside they knew they would see them again.

You ask how I know what happened. Well I am that little girl, I am now sixteen, my name is Katrina Nicole Yuy, but you may call me Katrina. My life is very confusing and very hard, but it is my life and I would have it no other way. You say everybody's life is hard well you might not think your life so bad after you hear my tale.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything and if I did do, you think I would be putting this on and not on TV._

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 1**

"Excuse me, Mr. Yuy, would you like to hold your little girl," asked the nurse. "Go ahead Heero, hold her." Relena laid back in the bed trying to get comfortable. The nurse handed the baby to Heero, who looked a little uncomfortable. Which made Relena laugh.

"Don't worry Heero she won't break," saying this Relena could not help but giggle at the look on Perfect Soldier's face.

"She's tiny, are you sure she's healthy?" Heero glared at the nurse making her a bit uncomfortable, but having dealt with worried fathers before, the nurse just stared back bravely. "Yes, mister Yuy, the little one is the healthiest baby I've seen yet, and yes she's tiny, but she'll grow fast, to fast if you ask me."

Relena sighed and looked at her husband and daughter. "Heero, darling, stop torturing Ms. Marie, if she says that our daughter is healthy, she's healthy. Now bring me my baby girl." Heero walked over and laid the sleeping girl in her mother's arms.

Marie laughed at Relena's way of dealing with her husband. "I must say, you make the cutest family I've ever seen, and the child, such a well behaved little girl, hardly ever cries." Relena just smiled and looked down into her daughter's now awake gold colored eyes. "She has such an unusual eye color. I've never seen any like them." Marie just smiled gently. "Yes ma'am, but it's not the color that is strange to me, it's that when they are focused on you its like the child sees into your very soul."

"Hmp." Heero didn't look like he cared, but inside he agreed with Marie. Those eyes were the one feature that stood out most about his daughter.

"Her eyes are the same color as moms."

Heero had been so deep in thought, he had failed to notice Zechs had walked in and Marie had stepped out. Relena looked down at her daughter with a smile. "I barely remember her, I feel kind of ashamed." Heero went and held his wife and daughter. Zechs looked on, inside proud that his sister and found someone to love in Heero, though he would rather face a gundam then admit it. "Don't feel bad Relena you were just a little girl when the kingdom fell. Mother wouldn't want you feeling bad, not on a day like this." Zechs stood up and walked to the bed to stare down at his new niece. "She's beautiful, Relena." Relena stared down at her daughter with pride. Then suddenly remember what she had wanted to talk about with her brother.

"How is Amanda?" Zechs gave a tired sigh and rolled his eyes heaven ward at the mention of his daughter. "Getting into all the trouble a 1 year old can." Relena just had to laugh. "I wouldn't laugh to much little sister; you'll have to deal with it soon." Heero just looked at him. "Hmp. It won't be a problem." Zechs just gave him a knowing look. "Don't count on it Yuy, that little girl will have you wrapped around her finger in no time." "Hmp." Heero didn't want to admit it, but she already did.

"Well you can tell who her father is, look at that hair." Zechs was right; the little girl had the darkest brown hair and was even showing signs of it spiking. "Duo called Noin and said that Middie went into labor a few hours ago and that by night fall Trowa should have a little bundle of joy." Hearing her friend's names, Relena couldn't help but think back on all the crazy times they had together. "I'm happy for them." Zechs nodded his head showing he agreed. "So does my new niece have a name yet?" Relena just smiled a proud smile, looking at the little girl. "Katrina Nicole Yuy."

**Liked it, Hated it. I just want to remind people this is my first fic, and to be nice.**

I want to thank Sparkling-Ruby Gem for the review and I tried to make the chapters longer just for Ruby-chan. Thanks for being my first review. I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did, I would be filthy stinking rich._

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since the birth of Katrina and six days since the birth of Nikki Catherine Barton. Duo had called during breakfast, in a panic, to say that Hilde had gone into labor a few weeks early.

"Heero hurry up! We have to hurry. Give Katrina to Mary." Relena yelled from outside. Heero looked down at his daughter who had his shirt in a death grip. "I would, but I can't get her to let go." This stopped Relena in her tracks.

"Heero she's just an infant, just uncurl her fingers." Heero just have his wife his famous death glare. "I already tried that." Relena walked over to get her daughter but she wouldn't let go. "Hmm….guess we'll have to take her with us Mary."

The nanny looked at the child closely. "Normally Miss Relena, I would say that a hospital is no place for an infant, but I can see she has her parents' stubborn streak." Relena looked appalled. "I don't have a stubborn streak!" Mary just gave her a knowing look that made Relena give up the argument, after all Mary had practically raised her.

"I'll fetch her bag, Lady Relena." Mary turned and walked to the door only to pick up a small black bag with the numbers '01' written on it. It had been a gift from Duo, who had bought all the pilots one, even Wufei and Quatre who's wives were only two and four months along.

"Mary, how did you now we'd need Katrina's bag?" Mary just laughed at the bewilder look on Relena's face. "I've raised enough kids in my time to know when to be prepared. You had better hurry, my lady."

"Oh! Of course. Thank you Mary!" Relena yelled as she ran to their black Ford GT, were Heero had already had Katrina strapped in. She handed him the bag and got in the car. It would normally take 45 mins. to reach the hospital, but with a gundam pilot behind the wheel it took less then 10, even with Heero being extra careful because of Katrina.

Running into the hospital, they were met by all their friends, Quatre with Dorothy who was two months along and just starting to show. Wufei with Sally, who was four months along, Zechs and Noin with the bright eyed Amanda, and Trowa and Middie and little Nikki.

Heero, who was holding Katrina, walked up to Zechs and Trowa who were both holding their daughters. "You guys too, huh?" Trowa looked up in question, before understanding. "Katrina wouldn't let go of you either?"

"No, death grip."

"Same with Amanda."

Relena sat down between Dorothy and a fuming Sally. She was afraid to ask Sally what was wrong so she leaned over and asked Dorothy. "What's up with Sally?" Dorothy always happy to spread gossip with her friend, leaned over to tell her. "Wufei has gone into protective father mode and won't let Sally work because he's afraid she'll get hurt. It's driving her crazy." Relena tried but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Yeah Heero was the same way, anytime he thought I was working to hard, he'd just pick me up and put me to bed. He even did it in the middle of a meeting. It was a good thing my assistant Chris was there to explain. She told me that they understood fully being parents themselves. I was still so embarrassed though."

Dorothy laughed as hard as she could at the mental image of Heero doing that, causing a lot of stares and Relena to blush. "I wouldn't laugh too much Dorothy; Quatre might do the same thing." That caused Dorothy and Relena to stop and look at Quatre, before turning back to each other, and both saying "Nah."

"Wwwwwaahhhhhhhhh! Everyone looked at the three little girls who where usually so quiet, screaming like there was no tomorrow. "What's got them so worked up?" Wonder Relena, when Duo burst in the door with a huge smile on his face. "Hey guys, what's up?" This causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Well Duo, are you going to tell us?"

"Yeah, it's a girl, Crystal Angel Maxwell." The now calm girls started crying again this time with a new voice joining them.

'Hmp, no wonder their wailing, they know a new Maxwell has arrived.' Heero thought to himself as Relena got up and walked over to him. "Heero, do you think it's strange the baby came a few weeks early. I hope nothings wrong."

"Hmp, considering it's a Maxwell. I'd have been more worried if it had waited."

_Like it, hate it. Tell me, but please be nice. I know this one wasn't as great as the others were but please bear with me. Please review, the more reviews I get the better I feel about my story. I sorry this took so long, I know in my profile I said that I would have this chapter out last week but I went on a unexpected trip. _

_I want to thank **Ruby-Chan** for her continued reviews and support. It means a lot_

_**Reginastar** I promise I will try to make this as less cheesy as possible and if you read my profile, you will see that I don't write_

_yaoi_

**_Two-BitGortez_** _I want to thank you for your review as well._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"No way."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"We are not getting her a dog."

"Why not!"

"Relena, she doesn't need a dog, she's only a few months old."

"Exactly Heero, she'll have someone to grow-up with."

"Hmph. At the rate you girls are going she'll have plenty of people to grow-up with."

"HEERO YUY! I can't believe you just said that….nevermind scratch that."

"Woofy, woof woof."

"Did you hear that?"

"Woofy, woof woof."

"Heero is that Katrina!"

"It sounds like its coming from outside. Stay here I'll check it out" Getting up and going outside he runs to the gardens. "Katrina!"

"Woofy, woof woof." Coming around the corner Heero couldn't believe his eyes. There in the middle of the garden playing with a family of Timber Wolves was Katrina. The mother wolf seeing Heero coming towards her pup and Katrina, stood up and bared her fangs, growling.

"Whoa, easy girl. How the hell did a wolf get in here anyway?" Heero slowly creeping toward Katrina, didn't' want to shoot the wolf because he was afraid of scaring his daughter.

"Growl!" Little Katrina was looking from her father to the wolf, confused. Seeing her father in trouble the little girl patted the wolf and in the cutest voice said, "Woofy no." The wolf moved over and sat beside her, while she lifted her arms for her father to pick her up. Grabbing his daughter he started walking back inside. Looking over his shoulder Katrina saw the wolf and pup still sitting in the bushes. "Woofy, um."

Heero turned to see the wolf stand and grab her pup before following them inside.

"Heero what hap_pened!_ What are wolves doing here!"

"You're the one who wanted her to have a dog."

"A dog yes, but a wolf. Ah!" Looking down Relena saw the wolf rubbing up against her much like a cat.

"She growled at me when I went after Katina. I think Katrina has a new nanny."

"Well if they don't hurt anyone, I don't see a problem with it." Sitting down with Katrina in his lap, Heero started up his computer and entered a Word program.

"Heero what are you doing?"

"I have a report to write."

"But we have to name the wolves."

"You take care of it."

"I can name the mother Kira, but what about the puppy?

"Just come up with …..Katrina what are you doing?" Heero looked down at his daughter who was slapping her hands on the keyboard. He looked up at the screen where the letters Katrina hit auto-corrected to 'Bandit'. "Katrina says to name him Bandit."

"How do you know that?" Showing her what happened; Relena said that the name suited the solid black Timber wolf. Taking Katrina from Heero, to put her down for her nap, the girls and wolves headed for the door. A moment later Relena stuck her head back in the door.

"Heero why do you have Bandit on auto-correct anyway?"

**Sorry no action in this one, I wanted to go for a little more comedy. Tell me what you think, but please be nice. And thank you for your patience, I know its been awhile since I updated, but its hard to find time with school and archery practice to write. I know its short but I'll try to do better.**

**THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, BECAUSE I ALMOST GAVE UP ON THIS STORY, ITS FOR YOU THAT I GOING TO FINISH IT.**

Riyo-The-Protector


	5. Chapter 4

New Beginnings

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own anything.**

"Aww come here beautiful."

"Watch it Kitty-Cat, don't want you corrupting my niece."

"Watch yourself, braid-boy!"

'WAPP'

"Oww Hilde, babe, what was that for?"

"Don't upset Dorothy she's pregnant remember."

"So, like its going to affect her any."

"I give up; take your daughter before you start getting into anymore trouble."

Duo took his little daughter from her mother and held her close, as Crystal tried to reach Katrina who was sitting peacefully on Dorothy's lap.

"You have to admit that they seem awfully close for such little children."

"I agree Kitty-Cat they do seem close." Setting down Crystal they watched Katrina crawl down to her and start gambering to her as babies do.

'Woof'

"Woofy! Woofy!" Katrina was jumping up and down on the ground clapping her hands. Dorothy leaned down and grabbed Crystal, but when Duo tried to grab Katrina, Kira stood in front of her growling.

"Kira stop that at once!"

"Rel, this thing yours?"

"Yep." Walking up Relena patted the large wolf on her head. "She is Katrina's new nanny."

"Nanny? She was going to attack me!"

"Only because you tried to grab Katrina."

"Heero's been working with that wolf hasn't he."

"No. Not to much, he trains mostly with the wolf pup, Bandit."

"Great remind me to stay away from that one."

"Don't worry Duo, they listen to Katrina more then us, so I think you're safe."

"They are darling, Miss Relena."

"Thank you Dorothy. When should I expect another little niece?"

"Ha ha, Not for awhile. Sally's Rachael should be here before Melody."

"Melody? Quatre played apart in that name didn't he?"

"Yes, Melody, and that's none of your business."

"Ha ha, told ya, Rel."

"Have any of you seen Heero?"

"I saw him heading toward his office a few moments ago, Miss Relena."

"Thanks Dorothy."

Opening the door slowly, Relena looked into the dark room. The lamp on the desk letting off a gentle glow. Leaning over the desk, reading, deep in thought sat her husband, worry etched on his handsome features.

"Heero?" Looking up from the letters on his desk, Heero looked at his wife with gentle eyes.

"Heero, what's wrong?" Speaking softly she walked slowly to his side, worry and concern showing on her gentle features.

"Nothing, for you to worry over."

"Heero."

'Sigh' "The World Nation is getting more threats, they're requesting again for us to lead them. I don't what to do anymore."

"Heero you know I'll support you in any decision you make."

"I could use you political advice right now."

"Well I'd say, 'Just sit back for awhile see what happens', but always follow your heart, you taught me that."

"Was that a smart thing?" Thinking back on all the times she had followed him. Smirking Heero watched his wife walk back to the door.

"Hasn't been wrong yet." Relena said over her shoulder while going out the door.

"Where you going?" he called to her.

"To get your daughter, I left her with Duo and Dorothy."

"Aw Hell."

**Well I was disappointed that I only got one review, but I'm glad that Auza-Isaka-Winner liked it, so Auza this one was for you. You guys have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter. I have Chapter 4s everywhere. Well I guess that's it. **

**Liked it, Hated it. Tell me but please be nice, this is my first fic.**

**Riyo-The-Protector**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ok folks here it is, Chapter 5! I know its short, but I'm trying to work it out. Listen if you want to know when I'm going to update, check out my fanfiction profile, I update it first and more often. If I can get at least 10 reviews on this chapter I'll try and post my Three Musketeers story. And if I can get 15 reviews I'll rewrite my Ronin Warriors story and get it ready for posting.

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 5**

Walking back down from her husband's office, Relena looked out the window to see her friends outside on the lawn where they were picnicking. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing softly. Walking towards them Relena smiled down at them. Duo was leaned up against a tree, with Hilde sleeping on his shoulder both sound asleep in the shade over near the edge of the picnic blanket Dorothy was asleep leaning her on a large pillow. Looking between her friends she spotted her daughter and Crystal curled up next to Kira taking a nap. Sensing Relena, Kira lifted her head to look at her. Relena looking at Kira she spoke softly. "Its ok girl let them sleep." Hearing this Kira put her head back down and closed her eyes taking a nap with the children.

Feeling two arms wrap around her waist, Relena relaxed onto her husband's chest, his head resting on her shoulder, looking at their large family.

"I never thought I'd see anything so peaceful." Smiling sadly at her husband and wrapping her arms around her husband's.

"It's all because a group of boys, who don't know when to stop, took on a world trying to make a better place for people to live."

"It didn't start out that way."

"That doesn't matter, this is how it ended." Laughing softly Heero held his wife close.

"You seem to be forgetting a crucial player in ending the war, Relena." Turning Relena looked at her husband curiously.

"Who?"

"A princess who couldn't keep her mouth shut." He smiled down at her as shock appeared on her face, then as it turned to frustration.

"Heero!" Balling up her fist, she hit him in the arm, not that he really felt it. Laughing at his wife, Heero took off running, his wife chasing after him yelling.

Neither noticed Katrina wake and look at them, before rolling her eyes in a strange adult like fashion, before going back to sleep.

Sometime later after everyone had woken up and the sun had gone down, everyone was in the sitting room around the roaring fire. Duo, Hilde, and Crystal had come for a visit so they were staying in one of the many guest rooms. Dorothy was staying with the Yuys while Quatre is away at a meeting.

"Dang Kitty-Kat, I'm surprised Quatre let you come."

"He didn't want me staying by myself, so he was going to send me to one of his sisters, but I said 'No Way in Hell' to that. So I called Miss Relena, and she finally got Quatre to agree."

"Haha, leave it to the politician."

"What's that suppose to mean, Duo!"

"Nuthing, Rel."

Hilde decided to save her stupid husband, because he didn't know if the life insurance was paid up. "So Relena, how are you making it with Katrina and Heero?

"Alright, but sometimes they are too much alike."

Hilde laughed. "Oh come on Relena, it can't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say, your daughter's first word wasn't 'bang'." Saying that caused Duo to spew the drink he was drinking half way across the room. "Say What?"

"Yep." Duo just shook his head.

"Great going Heero you've corrupted her already."

"Watch it Maxwell or else…" Katrina looked up at her father curiously.

"bang bang…..?" Looking down at his daughter, Heero smiled down at her.

"Yes sweetie, bang bang." Heero smiled widened as his daughter let out a wide yawn. "I think its time for these two to go to sleep."

Hilde looked down at her own daughter who was already sound asleep in her arms. "Yes I think your right Heero."

"I'll take her Babe." Picking up Crystal, Duo followed Heero out the door, Kira and Bandit at their heels.

Walking down the hall they put the girls into a large bed, stepping back to watch Kira and Bandit jump up to curl around the girls keeping them warm on the cold night. Walking to the door Heero and Duo stopped to stare.

"Did you ever think about any of this happening when we were pilots, Heero?"

"I didn't even think I would survive the war. But this makes it all worth it."

"Yeah for once buddy we agree."

**Ok folks there it is. Please be nice this is my first fic. And let me know about the Ronin Warriors story and the Three Musketeers story. Keep and eye on my profile for any updates. I tried to make this chapter stress how important the girls are to their family because later they step up to play MAJOR roles. Anyway review.**


End file.
